


Like Sparks Flying Upwards In The Sky

by magicnarry



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, established lilo - Freeform, paynlinshaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicnarry/pseuds/magicnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're coming home with us then, so we can check and clean those scuffs, it's not far from here.”, Liam says matter of factly. Nick looks at him in confusion. He thinks he can manage that just fine by himself, but before he can protest Liam is helping him up and drags him towards their car.</p>
<p>Louis just rolls his eyes at Liam, in a fond way. They make a cute couple Nick thinks while pretty much being pushed inside of the black car by Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sparks Flying Upwards In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first ever fic. I've only ever written school essays my whole life, so this was quite a challenge. It was originally inspired by this prompt; "Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait I did? And it was your car?" but it kind of took on a life on it's own and strayed quite a bit from where I originally wanted it. 
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank [Rebekka](http://rebekkita.tumblr.com/) , [Iren](http://flamingstoran.tumblr.com/) and [Steffi](http://nickandhisboys.tumblr.com/) for all their help with this. I would be lost without them!

Nick wakes up really confused. At first he doesn't understand where he is, but then he suddenly remembers. He got hit by a fucking car! Then he notices the man that is hovering over him, looking at him with concern written all over his face.

 

From the brief glimpse he had got on the car before it hit him, Nick recognizes him as the passenger of the car. He is actually kind of beautiful to look at, Nick thinks to himself. He's got brown hair, it's short on the sides, longer at the top and pushed up into a quiff a bit shorter than Nick's. The man's warm, brown eyes are scanning his entire body, probably to see if Nick is injured, and he can feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

 

It's only then that he notices the driver of the car. He is leaning against his black Range Rover, arms crossed, and with an unimpressed look on his face. He has got light brown, messy hair that sticks out everywhere, a bit of scruff and the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen.

 

“How do you feel? Did you get injured in any way?”, the one hovering over Nick asks.

“I'm Liam by the way.”, he adds.

 

“Um, I think I'm fine, just a few abrasions here and there.”, Nick says and introduces himself.

 

Liam then goes on to examine the cuts and scrapes on Nick's arms and where there is now a hole in his favourite black pair of trousers. The other man speaks up then.

 

“So why are you just walking straight out into the road like that, scaring us to death?”

 

Nick sits up, confused by that question, because he was sure that as a pedestrian he had the law on his side. Sure, he had been busy reading a text while walking out into the street, but the car should still have stopped for him. They were, after all, at a pedestrian crossing. He explains this to the blue eyed man he still doesn't know the name of, but he just laughs at Nick.

 

“You basically came out of nowhere, and just walked straight out into the road, you bloody idiot! How could I stop for something I couldn't even see?”, the blue eyed man says, raising his voice a little.

 

“Louis, there is no need to be rude, it was an accident, it's no ones fault.”, Liam says calmly. _So his name is Louis…_ Nick thinks. Louis just huffs at that, looking away from both of them. They'll obviously not agree on who's fault this was then. It doesn't even really matter to Nick, he is just glad to still be in one piece.

 

“You're coming home with us then, so we can check and clean those scuffs, it's not far from here.”, Liam says matter of factly. Nick looks at him in confusion. He thinks he can manage that just fine by himself, but before he can protest Liam is helping him up and drags him towards their car.

 

Louis just rolls his eyes at Liam, in a fond way.  _They make a cute couple_ Nick thinks while pretty much being pushed inside of the black car by Liam.

 

~~~

 

When they arrive, Nick can’t quite hide his surprise. Louis' and Liam live in a fucking mansion! The taller of the pair,  _Liam_ Nick reminds himself, rushes into what he assumes is the bathroom to get the first aid kit. They all move into a gigantic living room, sitting down in probably the most comfy sofa ever. Liam is sitting right next to Nick, looking though the first aid kit in his lap, trying to find some antiseptic and some bandages. Louis is sat on top of the armrest with his feet resting on the sofa.

 

“So how is it that you can afford this mansion, then?”, Nick asks both of them. It's Louis who answers, the rude tone from before completely gone. He actually seems more amused by Liam than anything else.

 

“We own this record label, it's doing quite well I guess.”, he shrugs like it's not a big deal. By the look of their house though, it probably is. Nick just nods.

 

After Liam is done cleaning and bandaging all of the cuts and scrapes, Nick looks down at his knees where one trouser leg has gotten a big rip. He then takes the scissors lying to the side in the first aid kit, and cuts open the other one so they match. Louis laughs at him like that was the stupidest thing he'd ever seen. Nick doesn't know whether to be offended or fond, cause Louis' laugh is the most endearing thing in the world.

 

“Do you want a cuppa?”, Liam asks, stroking Nick's jaw before getting up. Nick just stares up at him in bewilderment. _What just happened????_ The younger man just smiles at him, and walks away. Still sporting the same facial expression, he looks over at the other man searching for answers. He doesn't get one, just a mischievous smirk.

 

Nick can't deny that he is attracted to both men, but they’ve only just met. Met meaning Nick lying on the concrete in front of their car. And the other two were obviously already in a relationship with each other. Maybe he was imagining something going on, but this was all a bit weird if he was being totally honest.

 

They actually end up talking for a while about themselves and life in general, and it's quite nice except for some of Louis' comments. It seems like he is trying his very best to get Nick to be frustrated with him, which Nick finds really strange. Liam is really pleasant to talk to though, and the older man finds himself enjoying the company.

 

~~~

 

It's a few days later when Nick casually bumps into Liam on the street. They chat for a bit, Nick informing the younger boy that his abrasions have started to heal, most likely thanks to his amazing nursing skills. The tone of the conversation is on the flirty side, and Nick doesn't really know what to think of that because Liam has actually got a boyfriend, and a hot one at that.

 

Before they part, Liam looks at Nick with unexpected shyness. Nick furrows his brows in confusion, because why was he suddenly getting shy now?

 

“Sooo... Um, Lou and I was just wondering... If maybe you'd like to, uh, come by for dinner sometime or something?”, Liam mumbles. “It's okay if you don't want to, it's fine.”

 

This was definitely not what Nick expected at all. Louis didn't even like him, he was sure of it. Why would he agree to invite Nick over for dinner? He feels so confused by this entire thing.

But, because Liam had been so nervous about asking, he can't find it in him to decline. So he finds himself agreeing to come over the following day. Besides, he does actually kind of fancy both of them, not that he would ever act on it.

 

~~~

 

Nick shows up at the Tomlinson/Payne residence the next evening, dressed in a nice patterned shirt and the trousers who are now ripped at the knees. It's his favourite pair, and he is NOT throwing them away.

 

Louis greets him with a smug grin, wearing skinny jeans and a blazer with a t-shirt underneath, all black.  _Fuck, he looks good!_ Nick almost says it out loud, but manages to stop himself at the last second.

 

“Nice shirt!”, Louis says rather sarcastically. Nick turns bright red at that, and swears he can see amusement in the fucker's eyes.

 

He follows the smaller man into the dining room, where one end of an enormous dining table is set with at least a dozen tiny dishes. Nick still feels a little unsure of Louis, and what he gets out of this, but he takes a seat when a chair is offered to him.

Liam enters the room then, hands filled with even more of the tiny dishes.

 

“We're having tapas.”, he grins widely. Nick has to stop himself from staring, because Liam is wearing black trousers with a black shirt and a blue blazer on top. _Holy fuck!_ How come he always finds himself getting into situations where he just can't win?

 

~~~

 

The tapas is delicious! According to Louis, Liam is quite the master chef. The conversation is flowing nicely, and Louis' mean comments has slowly subsided to gentle teasing. Nick found it quite charming. They could both play this game, though, and Nick got him a few times earning delighted laughs from Liam.

 

Nick had tried almost every dish, and they were all so tasty. His favourite so far was probably the canary potatoes. Liam had been very insistent about Nick having to try everything.

 

“You still haven't tried the garlic marinated shrimp scampi!” Liam suddenly exclaims, piercing one with his fork. He holds it up in front of Nick's mouth, beckoning for the older man to open his mouth. He complies, and Liam and Louis both smile at him. The scampi is magnificent. This definitely beats the potatoes by miles, he thinks.

 

~~~

 

They end the night by watching a scary film, the two younger men on each side of Nick on the sofa. It's a bit strange, but also like a hot man sandwich, Nick thinks. He is most definitely not complaining.

 

Halfway through the film Nick notices that they have crept closer to his sides. After a particular scary part, Liam is practically hiding under Nick's arm holding Louis' hand at the other side of the older man's lap. He looks up at him sheepishly.

 

“Uh, is this okay?” he asks. Nick just shrugs, smiling down at brown eyes. Louis snuggles closer then and Nick's confused.

 

He squeezes Nick's arm while leaning his head in impossibly close to the older man's face, looking him straight in the eyes.

 

“What about this?” he says, before pressing their lips together. Nick barely notices Liam's hand on his thigh, entirely too occupied _kissing Louis!_

 

They are both a bit breathless when they pull away from each other.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Nick's whole body is craving more, but he needs to know this first.

 

“Sure!” Louis says while poking at Nick's cheek.

 

“It's just, I didn't really think you liked me? You're always making rude comments at me.” he says honestly, looking down at the man.

 

He straightens up, then, facing Nick.

 

“Yeah, 'm sorry, that's just my twisted way of flirting I suppose..” Liam has paused the film, so they can speak without being interrupted by some woman screaming on the TV.

 

“Louis kind of gets off by watching people squirm, he's got masochistic tendencies.” Liam teases.

 

“Sad, but true!” says Louis with a grin plastered on his face.

 

“So, you've been flirting with me this whole time?” Nick is a bit taken aback by the sudden candour.

 

“But the two of you are together? I don't understand where I come into the picture?” He really doesn't.

 

“The both of us actually fancied you all along. You looked weirdly cute lying in front of our car, and we decided that if we ever ran into you again, pun intended, that we would ask you to dinner. Hoping you might have the same interest in us, as we have in you.” Louis explains.

 

“If this is at all too bizarre for you, just say the word okay?” The tone more careful now.

 

Nick looks between Louis and Liam, contemplating what had just happened. Yes, this was all very bizarre as Louis had put it, but was it also not something he had secretly wanted? He was clearly quite taken by both men.

 

“I mean, I obviously fancy you too, both of you.” he says looking down at his hands, because his face just turned bright red.

 

“Are you blushing, Grimshaw?” Louis mocks.

 

He can feel hands on his face, lifting his head up. Liam kisses him then, and Nick is instantly losing himself in it.  _This is something I can get used to_ he thinks when Liam pulls back, smiling.

 

They spend the night tangled up in each other.

 

 

~~~

 

Nick has been spending most of his nights at the Tomlinson/Payne residence for the past two weeks. They've been goofing around, Louis teasing Nick even more. They have also been getting to know each other more properly, not wanting to jump in the deep end.

 

There have been quite a few hand- and blowjobs, and Liam and Louis have been having anal sex with Nick watching a few times. They have, however, never done it with Nick included in the act.

 

Nick is watching tonight as well, fully hard from watching Liam getting completely lost in Louis. Louis' eyes are fixed on Nick, biting his lips. Liam slows his pace a little, and looks at him too.

 

“Maybe you'd like to join us tonight, if you feel that you're ready?” Louis says lovingly.

 

“Really? Because I'd very much like to.” Nick says, already moving closer to them.

 

“'Course babe!” Liam smiles.

 

Louis starts kissing Nick while Liam speeds up again. The little whimpering noises Louis are making against his lips are really turning him on, and he finds his hands wandering down the blue eyed man's stomach.

 

He starts stroking Louis slowly, earning a loud groan in return. Liam's pace speeding up even more, breathing heavily. After a minute, Louis stops them both, looking at Liam.

 

“Let Nick have a go, yeah? If he wants to?” He is glancing at Nick now.

 

Nick nods furiously, moving to grab a condom and lube from the nightstand. Liam pulls out of Louis, lying down next to him. Nick rolls on the condom, and covers himself in lube.

 

He lines himself up against Louis, and looks for permission to press into him. Louis nods.

He goes slow at first, letting Louis adjust. This is already overwhelming him, just the thought of sharing this experience with the two men he loves.  _Loves?_ Yes, he does love them.

 

“I love you!” He blurts out, looking at both of them. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, not yet.

A bit surprised by his sudden outburst, they both laugh at him happily.

 

“We love you too, you dork.” Liam says before kissing him. They kiss for a while, Nick still fucking into Louis. Eventually Liam is getting dragged away by Louis, who wants in on the action.

 

Nick is getting closer to the edge, thrusting faster and harder. Liam gives Louis a hand, and it doesn't take long before Louis comes, clenching every muscle in his body.

 

The tightening around Nick's dick is what brings him to come, in thrusts, inside of Louis. He falls back on the bed, completely spent.

 

Liam still hasn't come though, but Louis is quick to gather himself and starts sucking Liam off. Nick strokes at their skin, not really able to do anything else at this point.

 

When Liam comes, he groans loudly before lying down next to Nick. Louis snuggles up at Liam's side.

 

“Wow, how did I ever get this lucky?” Nick murmurs into Liam's hair, nuzzling it.

 

“We've been wondering the same thing.” Louis says.

“Which is why we wanted to ask you something. Liam?”

 

“Yes, we were just wondering if maybe you'd like to move in here with us?” Brown eyes meeting Nick's.

“You're basically living here already, but then it would be official, with a key and everything.”

 

Nick almost cries, kissing both of them for a long time before saying:

“I'd like that very much! I love you both.”

 

“Love you” Louis says, looking like he'll fall asleep at any minute.

 

Who would have thought that this is where he'd end up after getting hit by a car. In a surprisingly functional triangle of a relationship.

He is falling asleep with two gorgeous men, whom he loves very much, curled up against him in  their home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://magicnarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
